paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Don't Dance part 2
Recap from last part: Zuma leaves his hometown of Adventure Bay and heads to Hollywood to achieve his dream of being a big star. It turns, after meeting a few new faces, he gets a part in "Angel Puff Ark", but his role is really minorm so he tries to 'jazz it up a bit.' Did his plan work? "VIVICA HATES... PUPPIES!!!!" Vivica: CUT! CUT! CUT! Director: cut? oh, yes. Cut! (Penelope pushes Zuma away from the spotlight) Vivica: Let Vivica down from this cable! Director: Lower, Miss Vivica! Lower her! Hurry! Hurry! Lower her! (Two crew men, aka: Mr. Porter and Capt'n Turbot, head to lowering switches, but they bump into each other and fall over) (While they fall, the "Lower Super-Fast" switch is pulled on and Vivica is pulled down fast until she lands on the ground) Vivica! Vivica! Calm down! (Chase tries not to laugh) Vivica: Grrr.... (She puts a calmer face on) Mr. Director with no name, the title of this movie is "Angel Puff Ark". *angrilly* ISN'T IT!? Director: Oh, yes. Of course. Vivica: And WHO here's an ANGEL!? Director: Uh... Vivica: CAN YOU TELL VIVICA WHO IS THE ANGEL!!!???? Director: You are, Vivica. You're a... celebrity. Vivica: *growls* Director: Uh... Angel? Vivica: THAT'S RIGHT! SHE IS AN ANGEL! SHE! IS! A GORGEOUS LITTLE! ANGEEEEEELLL!!!!!!!!! (Some of the crew members run up to her with items) Crew girl 2: Maybe a box of chocolate-flavored, but not real chocolate biscuits will help? Crew girl 3: What about a Strawberry Sundae? Crew guy 3: A ball? Crew girl 4: Your doll? Crew guy 4: A Pup-chew toy? (Vivica gets really, really, furious now) Vivica: VIVICA HATE.... PUPPIES!!!! ESPECIALLY THAT ONE!!! (She points to Zuma) (He backs up into the "Raise Super-Fast" Switch) (Vivica goes flying everywhere) (She then screams...) GRAAAAM!! (Rubble hides) Rubble: Oh no... Lilac: Hide me.... (She hides behind a pup in a stork costume) (Zuma notices a strong looking, but very big Boxer, walk in and smash the Pup-Chew toy just by stepping on it) Gram: Yes, Miss Vivica? (She points to Zuma) Chase: It was nice to know you for a short while, pup. (The other pups run and hide) (Gram approaches Zuma) (He gets really scared) Gram: How does the puppy goooo? Zuma: *gulp* "Woof"? Gram: Very gooood. (He turns around and looks at Vivica) Anything else, Miss Vivica? Vivica: *calmly* That will be all, Gram. Thank you. (Gram leaves the studio) Director: All right, from the top, and hopefully, without anymore interruptions. (Zuma is now very nervous) Tap-Dance Lesson (After the movie screening is done for the day) (Lilac feels a little bad for Zuma, but as for Chase, Skye, Rubble, and Marshall...) Chase, Skye, Rubble, Marshall: *Laugh* Marshall: Did you see the look on Vivica's face? It was so hilarious. Rubble: And that solo that Zuma did? Chase: Cue me Skye. Skye: *mocking* The puppy went. (Chase does a mocking, and not accurate version of Zuma's solo) Lilac: Now y'all cut it out! Besides, it was a lot more like.... (She tries out the solo, but then she sees Zuma) (He sadly walks off) Now, Zuma, Ah wasn't-- Chase, Skye, Rubble, and Marshall: *Laugh* Lilac: Now yuh gigglers see what yuh made me do!? (She secretly pulls a rope which causes a bag of sand to fall on Chase's head) (The 4 stop laughing) Chase: Hey! What was that for!? Lilac: Maybe, one of us should go talk to him. Penelope: I'll do it. It's time to set that pup straight. Since he came here, he's been nothing, but trouble. (She walks over to Zuma) (He has a paper with voice pitch and tempo out) Zuma: I guess I'll have to push it another day.... perhaps half, or maybe whole. Penelope: Listen, sorry you got your feelings hurt, but the fact is that-- Zuma: What happened back there? Maybe I hit a sour note. That's it. i bet I can fix with a little-- Penelope: Zuma, listen. They just don't care. Don't you get it? Why are you attempting to make a big fool out of yourself? Zuma: What do you mean? All I want to do is do the things I love. Doesn't 'evwyone'? Penelope: *Sigh* It's not that simple... Zuma: It isn't Adventure Bay. Penelope: Then maybe that's where you should've stayed... (She walks out of the studio) (Leaving Zuma sad and alone) (He doesn't know what to do) (A while later, Rocky walks over) (He's humming the tune from Zuma's Arrival Song) (But he sees that Zuma looks so sad) Rocky: *to himself* Uh... better not sing right now... (He holds a Pup-Treat out to Zuma) Want one? Zuma: *sigh* No thanks, 'Wocky'. Rocky: I would have slugged that big Gram for you, but I didn't really want to hurt him. So what's that Vivica poodle's problem? I thought you were great today. Zuma: I'm glad you liked it. Rocky: You know all that... (He tries to do the dance that Zuma did, but he ends up tangling his back legs) Oops.. *nervous laugh* (He untangles them) Zuma: No, it's a little more like... hmm... I'll show you. (He shows a simple tap dance move: side step right, side step right, kick right) (Rocky still looks confused) (Zuma shows him the move like this: side step left, side step left, kick left) (Rocky tries it, but he trips) (He smiles at Zuma) (Zuma smiles back) (He shows a different move: Side step left, stand on front paws and spin) (Rocky loses his balance) (It maybe his first time, but the two pups are having fun dancing together) (But Rocky gets it and the two start to dance while a piano is playing) (Piano? But there's no piano playing in the music!) (They hear the piano music and stop) Wait a minute. Where is that music coming 'fwom'? (They follow the music to a trailer with a lightning bolt on the center of the door) (They look inside the trailer window) Meeting Lightning Strike (Inside, they see Lightning Strike, a female Pikachu with star-shaped cheeks, and shiny colored Pichu) (Lightning Strike is playing on the piano) (The female Pikachu is grooving to the beat and the Pichu dances like a professional jazz dancer) Rocky and Zuma: *quietly* It's him. It's Lightning Strike/'Stwike'. (The two continue to watch, but they climb up bending a palm tree prop) (It unbends and flings them inside and onto the couch) (Luckily the window was up and not down) (Lightning Strike stops playing) (The Pikachu and Pichu clap for him) Lightning Strike: And that's how it's done. (He sees the pups) Oh, surprise guests. How about that? If it isn't little Rocky. How's the recycling side-job? Rocky: Well, it's not bad, but you'd never guessed how many people know the meaning of "Don't lose it, reuse it!"! Lightning Strike: How many? Rocky: .... 2. Lightning Strike: 200? Rocky: Nope, just 2... Lightning Strike: Ouch. And you.... well I'll be, you must be the new-pup who caused all that commotion today! (Zuma takes off his hat) Zuma: Uh.... yeah... I guessed I totally upsetted Miss Vivica.... Lightning Strike: Yes, and let me tell you that took a lot of guts to do that, and quite well I might add. So what's your name? Zuma: Zuma, sir. Is that your uh.. wife and child. Lightning Strike: Oh no, that's my sister and niece. This is Stardust. Stardust (Pikachu): Hello there. I must say, I never heard a pup with a vocal howl like that. Lightning Strike: And this is my little sweetheart, Maragold. Maragold (Pichu): Hi! *giggles* Nice to meet you. *giggles* I can dance too. See/ (She does a little jig) Rocky: Nice moves. Maragold: Thank you. (A kettle that looks like a Pikachu head whistles) Stardust: Oh, that must be the Hot Vanilla. Zuma: "Hot Vanilla"? Don't you mean "Hot Chocolate"? Stardust: Oh no. Chocolate's not good for us, and especially not for dogs. It's poisionous for them. (As she talks, she pours the Hot Vanilla into small cups) Want some? My grandma Rhonda made the recipe herself. Zuma: I guess. Rocky: Sounds tasty. (Stardust gives the cups to everyone) Zuma: You know, that music was totally cool, Mr. 'Stwike' sir. Did you 'wite' it for a movie? Lightning Strike: Oh no, it wasn't for any movie. I used to do it all the time, but now I put on that silly clown's neck-cloth, jump through a hole and go. Pika! Pikachu! I have to do at the beginning of every film and short cartoon. Zuma: What a waste of your 'natuwal' talent. Lightning Strike: Oh, it's not just me. All the other pups are the same way. (He points to some pictures in black and white ontop of his piano) (They are all the other pups) (Lilac is wearing a Cow-Pup Girl outfit and dancing like it was a super Square Dance) (Rubble and Marshall are wearing pirate outfits and are dancing well to a hard-looking pirate jig) (Chase and Skye are dancing a duet together) So many broken dreams.... (Zuma notices a picture of Penelope) (She's wearing a gorgeous pup-gown and looks like she's singing and dancing at the same time) Zuma: Is that Penelope? Stardust: *sigh* Poor Penelope. She was known as the Collie with a Golden Voice. She had the most beautiful voice and splendid dance moves. Even I thought she was the once to keep her dreams, but now she works as a secretary for Zachary Ryder Jr. (Zuma touches his paw gently on the photo) Zuma: Wow... I never would've guessed. Lightning Strike: Let me tell you. Different towns can take a toll on you. They might make you take the easy way with the relaxation; they might make you feel great with the positiveness; but this town can bring you down with the cold rejection it has. Zuma: But I thought Hollywood was looking for new talent, and Vivica's a dog. How come she's famous? Maragold: That's just it. She went all the way, but she kept all the fame to herself. No one wants to hear pups anymore. All they get is to wear silly costumes and make the stars look good. Lightning Strike: Yes. The spotlight will never shine on us or you, and it's foolish to really keep trying, Zuma. (Zuma stares at all the pictures and gets an idea) Zuma? Zuma: Maybe, but... (He taps a few keys on the piano) We can at least 'wemind' them what they can do. (The others start to like his idea) Zuma's Plan (The next day, all the other pups, except Penelope, are waiting for the crew guy's call in an alley) Crew guy: Sorry pups, but you can all go home. We already have real animals for the Tarzan Stampede. Now go home! (He leaves into the stage entrance) Skye: Well, there goes today's chances... (Nearby) (Zuma and Rocky are watching them) (Zuma sees that Penelope is in her office nearby) Zuma: Okay, 'Wocky'. Now's our chance. Come on. (They walk over to the pups, who are about to leave) (See Pup Jam) (Penelope gets up) Penelope: As I said before, it's really a waste of time. Zuma: What if I could get you an audition with Ms. Goodway? Vivica: *quietly* What? Penelope: Ms. Goodway? The head of Pika-Pika Studios? Zuma: She could totally 'appweciate' some 'weal' talent. Chase: Yeah, after nothing but Vivica, she's gotta be starving for it. (Vivica gets so mad that her facial cracks and falls off her face) (Penelope walks off) Penelope: You're dreaming, Zuma. Zuma: Maybe I am, but so were you, just a moment ago. (Penelope stops suddenly and feels her heart with her paw) (She then walks off) Rocky: Zuma, do you really think you can get us an audition with the boss? Zuma: You never know what you can 'weally' do until you 'twy'. (He shakes the costume off and puts his hat on) Once she sees us, there will be lots of new stars in town. (They walk off together) Vivica: That Chocolate Labrador pup is even more troublesome than Vivica thought. But it looks like he wants to get an audition with Ms. Goodway, huh? (She gets a definitely nasty plot) Gram! Invite that pup.... to teeeeaaa.... *sly giggle* {To Be Continued} (click here for next part) Category:Parts Category:Fanon Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Pokemon Crossovers Category:Crossover Movies